Summer lovin'
by passionrulesme
Summary: When Kurt get's invited to a graduation pool party and Blaine can't make it, how will things pan out without him? Just a short, fluffy one shot


With graduation over it was time for the parties. Santana had organized a special graduation pool party for all the glee club, even the juniors. Everyone came, well except Blaine. He had to go visit his aunt who was sick in hospital. Anyhow, this didn't bother Kurt. He was sat on the loungers with a couple of the ladies and began to chat and gossip (Most of it was listening Rachel complain about something or another) while lounging around, trying to tan up for summer.

"I'm just saying Barbra has a better image than Celine. She's always stood up for natural beauty and her appearance in "funny girl" was a classic!" Rachel complained to Mercedes sat by her side.

"Rachel it's about the music. And I just think Celine has a wider range than Barbra" Mercedes retaliated, Kurt fading in and out of their heated conversation.

"That's just basically saying Barbra can't sing!"

"What? How? Explain!"

"You need a wide range to be a successful singer and saying she has little range is like saying she can't sing!"

"Ladies, please can you stop shouting? You're giving me a headache..." Kurt said as they both fell silent and turned to him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, you usually have most say when we have our dive debates" Mercedes pointed out. That was true, Kurt tried to get involved but all the energy had just been drained from his body.

"It's Blaine" Rachel and Mercedes turned to each other, worried looks appearing on their faces as soon as the words hit their eardrums.

"Please don't tell me you're going thought that lesbian bed death phase again?" Mercedes glared at Rachel looking half confused and half terrified.

"No, it's the opposite actually. I miss him, I know his aunt is sick and everything but I miss him" Mercedes and Rachel aww'ed at how cute that sounded and how sad looked from the absence of his boyfriend.

"Well for the time being you got us" Rachel smiled at Kurt as he chuckled to himself.

"Okay Rachel, explain this lesbian bed death to me?" Mercedes asked, Kurt faded out of the conversation and thought about what he would be doing if Blaine was here.

Next thing he knew, Finn and Sam had snatched Rachel and Mercedes away from Kurt and took them to the pool. Seeing all the happy couples made Kurt feel a little down and uneasy. Without warning, Kurt was lifted off his sun lounger. He lifted his head to see Blaine, holding him bridal style.

"Blaine? I thought you were going to the hospital?" Kurt said, draping his arms around Blaine's neck for more stability even though he trusted Blaine body and soul.

"Well the car broke down so I thought I'd come see you" Blaine said with a cheeky grin on his face. Kurt could feel Blaine's bare chest pressed against his side and he could see the top of his swim trunks.

"You ready to take a dip in the pool?" Blaine asked even though Kurt wasn't paying much attention. All his attention was to Blaine's eyes. Gazing into Blaine's eyes was like becoming entangled in his soul. Kurt barely picked up on what Blaine said.

"Wait wha, no! Don't you dare Blaine Anderson!" Blaine giggled at how serious Kurt was as Blaine began to run towards the pool with Kurt nestled in his arms. The others were cheering Blaine on and moved, giving him room to jump. Kurt clutched on to Blaine, arms still around his neck. As Blaine jumped, Kurt buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and they both screamed. They hit the water and made a colossal splash in the pool, water going everywhere and on everyone. They both came up gasping for air, the sounds of cheers filling their ears as Blaine grabbed Kurt from behind and pulled him closer. Everyone else began to throw water at the people around them.

"I'm going to kill you! I wasn't going to get my hair wet" Blaine snuggled his chin in the crook of Kurt's neck while hugging his boyfriend.

"Well that's going to be hard since it's a pool full of water" Blaine chuckled as he moved some of Kurt's hair to the side. Kurt turned his head and planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips.


End file.
